She's In Love With The Boy
by EroticWriter1998
Summary: Elena Gilbert has lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia her whole life. New guy, Damon Salvatore shows up and she quickly learns how to feel again after her parents died. She falls for him very quickly. Little does she know, he's hiding a dark secret... Hope you guys like it! :)
1. Mystery Guy

**Elena's POV**

**It was Monday morning, I was on my way to school. It was around 7:45.**

** It was the first day of my Senior year, and I wanted it to be perfect.**

** I made the turn into the school parking lot. My 2 best friends Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for me by Caroline's car.**

** When I got out, they both ran to me and gave me a huge hug. **

**"Hey girl!", Caroline said enthusiastically.**

** "Hey, Caroline, Hey Bonnie, How are you guys?", I asked.**

** "Excited! Duh, it's Senior year girl!", Caroline exclaimed****. **

**"Yeah, it's going to be epic!", Bonnie added. **

**"I hope so", I said nervously. **

**We started walking toward the building. The bell was about to ring when this guy that I'd never seen before got out of his car. ****He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and black skinny jeans. **

**He had sunglasses on, so it was hard to tell what his face looked like. **

**"Wow!", Caroline gushed.**

** "He's gorgeous.", Bonnie awed.**

** "He's not my type, that's for sure.", I said.**

** We walked through the double doors, and mystery guy was standing in the office talking to the principal, he grabbed his schedule, and turned around. **

**When he turned, he took off his sunglasses, and holy heavens, his eyes were beautiful!**

** "Elena, you're drooling.", Caroline laughed. **

**"Not your type, huh?", Bonnie teased.**

** I snapped out of it, and said "Huh?" ****THey laughed. **

**"I see you falling hard for him in the near future.", Bonnie said.**

**I loved my best friends to death.**

** Bonnie was a witch, like an actual witch. With actual powers. It was crazy. **

**She could heal, create fire, lift things with her mind, and so much more. It was freaky at times, but incredible. **

**It was weird how 99% of the time when she predicted something, it would happen. This prediction, however, made me very nervous. There was just something about this guy that made me nervous. I wonder why, though...**

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, review, favorite and give me ideas if you want! :)**


	2. Detention

**Elena's POV**

**It was now 8:30 a.m., I was sitting in Chemistry class, staring off into space. **

**"Elena?", Mr. Gold asked. **

**I wasn't paying attention, but when he said my name, I snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what?", I said dumbfounded.**

** "Have you even heard a word that I've been saying, Miss Gilbert?", He asked impatiently. I didn't know what to say.**

** "Anyone else?", he asked. **

**Just then, mystery guy walked in the door. He was 30 minutes late.**

** "You're late, Mr. Salvatore. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mr. Damon Salvatore. He's a new student, and he now just earned himself detention. Miss Gilbert, You have detention as well. Life lesson is don't be tardy and learn to pay attention!", Mr. Gold said, annoyed.**

** Wow, detention with new guy, Damon Salvatore, I thought. **

**This should be interesting. **

**Damon's POV**

**There was something about this Elena girl that really made me attracted to her. I just couldn't figure it out. **

**She was definitely hot, anyone with eyes could see that.**

** I wanted her so bad. I don't know why though. **

**The last bell finally rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was time for detention, and time for me to make my move, I thought.**

** I walked in the door, Elena was already sitting down reading. **

**She looked up and saw me smiling my famous smile at her and tried to put her head back down before I could see her blush, but it was to late. She wanted me. **

**I sat down next to her. I nudged her with my elbow, and said "Hey, i just wanted to tell you that you are extemely beautiful." **

**She blushed again.**

** "You're so cute when you blush", I said with a smile.**

** "Thanks", She replied. **

**"So, um, are you going to the back to school Senior dance?", I asked. **

**"Well, I'm not sure yet, why do you ask, Mr. Salvatore?", She asked with a smile. **

**She was flirting with me! Here goes nothing. **

**"Do you want to go with me?", I asked, with a hopeful look on my face.**

** "Sure, I think that would be fun", She replied with the cutest smile I'd ever seen. **

**She turned her attention back to her book, but I could tell she was just blushing because she had a smile on her face that I could see. **

**"Cool, I'll pick you up Saturday at 7. What color dress are you wearing?", I asked, thinking I could maybe match the color of her dress and my tie. **

**"Cherry red", She replied with a smile.**

** "Okay", I said. **

**The teacher walked in about 20 minutes later to let us know that detention was over. We exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes.**

** I got in my car and sat there, just thinking about Elena for a few minutes.**

** She was something special, I could see it now. **

**I hoped to make her mine by the end of the dance. She was just so gorgeous. I couldn't get her out of my head, not that I wanted to****.**

** This Saturday was going to be fun. **

**A/N: This is my 2nd Chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you'll review it and lemme know what you like and/or what you think I should add in Chapter 3! :)**


	3. The Dance

**Elena's POV**

**It was finally Saturday. It was 4:00, I only had 3 hours to get ready. **

**I got undressed and got in the shower. I shaved everything as good as possible. **

**I washed my hair with my good smelling strawberry shampoo and conditioner.**

** I scrubbed my body with my strawberry kiwi body wash. **

**I spent about an hour total in the shower. **

**When I got out, I put some shorts and a tank top on for now so I could paint my nails and do my makeup.**

** I got out my nail polish and painted my fingernails and toenails cherry red with silver dots to match my dress and shoes. Then, I put on some silver eye shadow and some sparkly silver liquid eyeliner. I put some cherry red lip gloss on my lips.**

** When my hair was finally dry, I started to curl it.**

** By the time I was done with my makeup, hair, and nail polish, it was 6:45. I slipped on my tight, strapless, cherry red dress along with a push up bra, just to add a little bit of extra. I put on my silver platform heels and was officially ready to go.**

** At approximately 6:59, I heard Damon pull in the driveway.**** I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. **

**He knocked on the door, and when I opened it, he gave me a red rose and he held my hand up and kissed it. **

**"Wow, you know how to be a gentleman", I said. **

**"You know how to be a beautiful lady", He replied with a smile.**

** My cheeks turned pink and she said, "Well, thank you."**

** "You're welcome", He replied. **

**"Shall we go, Mr. Salvatore?", I said elegantly.**

** "We shall, Miss Gilbert", He played along.**

** We laughed together. We got in his car and were on our way to the dance.**

** I was beyond nervous. He was so gorgeous. I wondered why he liked me? He called me beautiful, and that made me happy.**

** The minute we went through the doors and into the dance, Caroline and Bonnie and everyone else started staring in disbelief.**** My face turned hot. **

**"Why are they staring at us?", I asked.**

** "I'm betting they're staring at you and how beautiful you look", He said.**

** I put my head down as I blushed. "Aw, you are so sweet", I said with a smile.**

** "I know", He said with his gorgeous smile back at me.**

** Caroline and Bonnie ran up to us. **

**"Aw, you guys are so cute together!", Caroline gushed.**

**"Thanks Care", I said. **

**Bonnie just stood there staring Damon up and down with an evil look on her face.**

** "What's wrong, Bonnie?", I asked, confused.**

** "Nothing, I'm going to go dance, I'll see you guys later", She said, and walked off. **

**That was weird, I thought. **

**"I'll see you later, I love this song!", Caroline gushed.**

** "Okay, Bye", I replied. **

**"I think your friends are jealous", He joked.**

** "Are you always this cocky?", I asked, laughing. **

**"Yes, but I prefer to call it confidence, and that is what girls love in a guy", He replied.**

** "Well, you certainly got me hooked", I flirted. **

**"Mm, may I have this dance?", He asked.**

** "Well of course you may", I giggled. **

**We started slow dancing, and then the slow song ended, and an upbeat song came on. **

**"I love this song!", I gushed. **

**"I started dancing, which led to grinding on him. ****I could feel myself getting turned on. I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. **

**I grabbed him, led him into the bathroom, and kissed him passionately. He added tongue, and I started to get even more turned on.**

** He picked me up and straddled me on the countertop by the sink, and ran hands up and down my body. His touch alone made me moan. **

**He started kissing my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure and dig my nails into his back.**

** "Mm, God Elena", He groaned. **

**"I want you so bad right now, Damon", I begged.**

** "Oh god, me too, you're so freaking hot, Elena", He said as he kissed from my neck up to my lips and then nibbled on my earlobe.**

** "Mm", I moaned.**

** He then kissed down my arms and began caressing my left breast.**

** He lifted up my shirt and starting sucking on my nipple, causing me to moan so loud.**

** "What do you say we get out of here, and go back to my house so we can continue?", He suggested.**

** "Mm, okay let's go. Now", I demanded.**

** "You're so hot when you're feisty", He groaned into my neck.**

** He kissed me again and bit my lip gently. That turned me on so bad. I could feel my panties getting moist. **

**We got to the car as quick as possible, and he drove, speeding a little. Wow, he really wanted me bad.**

** We got to the house about 5 minutes later and we walked fast to the door, as soon as we got inside, he shoved me up against the wall. **

**Oh my god. What just happened? **

**It was sexy, but it was unnatural. Nobody normal could move that fast. What was going on?! I was turned on still but scared. **

**"How did you do that?", I asked carefully. **

**"Do what?", He asked normally. **

**I backed away from him. "What are you?", I asked nervously.**

** "I wanted so badly to tell you, but I didn't want you to freak out. I'm a vampire, Elena", He said calmly.**

** I was shocked. Did he just say what I think he said? Not possible. "What? Are you being serious", I asked, in shock. **

**"Yes. Please Elena, I didn't want you to find out this way, and I don't want it to change things between us. I feel strong feelings for you, Elena. I know you feel them too. I promise I would never hurt you, because I feel like I could fall in love with you really fast. Please, don't run", He begged. **

**It was silent for what felt like forever. "I think I'm in love with you, Damon", I blurted out.**

** It was quiet for another minute. "I love you too, Elena. It was like love at first sight", He said, without missing a beat****. **

**He looked relieved.**

** He picked me up into his arms and laid me down on the bed to make love. **

**He kissed me passionately, running his hands up and down my body slowly. **

**His hand rubbed my breast while he was sucking on my neck. **

**"Damon, Jenna won't like it if I come home with a ton of hickies", I warned. **

**"Forget that, focus on how turned on you are right now", He groaned into my neck. **

**"Mmm, Damon..", I trailed off.**

** "You better be ready, Miss Gilbert", He said with a smirk on his face.**

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, and I will be posting the next one very soon. Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	4. Vampire and human gettin' steamy

Damon's POV

**I was so ready to be inside of her, but it didn't feel right. She was a virgin, and I wanted to build up a relationship with her and get to know her better, so that she doesn't feel like I just want to hit it and leave her because I don't.**

**It was the right thing to do. She was kissing on my neck and I said "Elena".. **

**"What?", She purred. **

**"I don't want to do it like this". A sad look came upon her face. **

**I saw it and quickly said "No no, I mean trust me I want to do this. I just don't want to take your virginity like this. I really want to build up a real relationship with you. It wouldn't be fair of me to take it from you this soon. Trust and believe you better be ready when the time does come though. I'll make up for this for sure", i said with a grin. **

**She lauged. "Okay, you better", She warned. **

**"Hey, just because we can't go all the way doesn't mean we can't make out and do smaller things", I suggested with a wink.**

**She smirked. She jumped up and went over to the stereo and put on "Ride" by SoMo. **

**She turned back around and smiled. She stood there for a minute and then unexpectedly jumped on top of me. **

**"Woah", I said, startled. **

**Her lips landed on mine and she grinded her body against me slowly. "Mmm", I moaned into the kiss.**

**We made out until we both got tired and fell asleep in each others arms. **

**A/N: Did I surprise you all with this chapter? ;) Sorry it was so short, I've just been really busy today. I'm going to start working on Chapter 5 and hopefully have it posted by tonight, if not tomorrow. Again, Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! :) **


	5. Smaller Things For Now

**Elena's POV**

**I woke up in Damon's arms. He was so warm.**

**I hope he doesn't think bad of me because I was trying to give it up so easily last night.**

**I was just really into it because I really do love him.**

**In other peoples opinions, it may be way to soon, but like Damon said, it was like love at first sight. I don't even care what other people will think about us. **

**I looked at the time and it was 8:20 a.m. **

**I kissed Damon's lips softly. That woke him right up. **

**"Rise and shine, sleepy head! We're late for school!, I panicked. "Elena. It's Sunday", He laughed.**

**"Really? Wow I feel so stupid now", I giggled. **

**"You're not stupid, you're beautiful, and you're all mine", He said happily. **

**"Aw you're so sweet, and you're all mine too, babe", I said with the same amount of happiness. He was mine. He was my babe. I liked the sound of that, I thought to myself. **

**"So we're at the stage in our relationship where we get to start calling each other babe and baby and such? I love that, and I love you, baby", He said with a smile. **

**I kissed his lips softly, he deepened the kiss, and stuck his tongue in, and before I knew it, it turned into a full on makeout session. **

**My phone started ringing. Really?**

**It was Jenna. I also had 14 missed calls from her. Oh no. **

**I forgot to go home last night!**

**"Damon, Jenna's calling!" I said panicking.**

**"Why?", He asked.**

**"Hmm, Probably because I didn't go home last night and I didn't call either", I said in a 'Duhh' tone.**

**"Well, answer it!", Damon reminded me. I answered the phone.**

**"Hello", I said in the most innocent voice I could possibly do. **

**"Where are you?!", Jenna was panicking. **

**I could tell in her voice she'd been worried sick. **

**"I am so sorry, Jenna. I went to the dance with Damon and then I got sick and he took me back to his place for a bit and I fell asleep", I fake explained. **

**"Okay, thank god! Wait, you guys didn't have sex did you?", She asked worriedly. **

**"No, Jenna. I got to go, I'll be home around noon", I told her.**

**"Okay, stay safe!", She said, then hung up. **

**"Ugh!", I said and laid back down. **

**"I want to go back to sleep but then again I'd rather makeout with you, babe", I winked at him. **

**"Mm I like option number 2 better", He decided. **

**"Option number 2 it is then", I smirked.**

**I climbed on top and straddled him. He kissed me passionately, and then started playing with my breasts.**

**I moaned into the kiss. My hands went down to his boxers and I rubbed him gently through them. **  
**"Remember when you said we could do smaller things?", I asked seductively as I moved down and started to pull his boxers down. Once they were off, I licked in circles around the tip before taking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down and he started moaning. **  
**"God, Elena. You're a pro at this for having never done it before", I exclaimed. **

**I took it out of my mouth to say "Mm, Really?"**

**I shoved as much as I could in my throat and came back up and made a pop sound with my lips as I took my mouth off. **  
**"Mm, God!", He moaned.**

**I kept sucking and I moved my tongue around each time I went down, causing him to moan even more. **

**"I'm close, Elena, you might want to take your mouth off before you get a suprise that you may or may not like", He pointed out. **

**I kept sucking and twisting my hands around it at the same time. **

**He released down my throat and I swallowed it all. **

**"Wow!", He seemed suprised. **

**"What?", I asked innocently. **

**"I just didn't expect you to do that, but it was amazing", He said happily. **

**"Thank you", I bowed. **

**He laughed. **

**"I owe you the same pleasure now though or I'll feel bad. So lie down and just relax, if you can", He said with a wink. **

**I laid down, kicked my underwear off, and spread my legs wide. **

**"Have at it", I said seductively. **

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! :) Let me know what you guys thought of it, and I will be working on Chapter 6 and posting it as soon as possible! **


	6. Orgasm of your life

(Chapter 5 continued}

Damon's POV

Here in front of me was this beautiful goddess with her legs open ready for me.

"What are you waiting for, sexy?", She asked seductively.

"Just taking in your beautiful body", I said in a husky voice.

"Mm, well come on baby, I'm dripping wet and waiting for your tongue inside my warm pussy, flicking around me", She growled.

God, her saying that made me hard. She was so sexy.

"Mm, are you ready for the orgasm of your life?", I asked her.

"Mm yesss!", She moaned. Her moan alone made me want to cum right then.

I sped over to her and felt her with my fingers. God, she really was dripping wet. I started massaging her clit with my fingers. She got wetter by the second.

"Mm, fuck me with your tongue, baby", She groaned.

I went down to her and flicked her with my tongue once, and then I stopped and smirked at her.

"Damon, don't do this to meee", She whined.

"You gotta beg for it", I said with a smirk all across my face.

"Damon, so help me god, if you do not stick either your tongue or your dick in me right fucking now, you will be in my position next time", She growled.

"You're sexy when you're eager and mad, baby", I told her.

"I know, now fuck me", She said with an evil look on her face.

"Mm, I've heard a whole lot of backtalk, but no begging", I exclaimed.

"Mm, Damon! Fuck me! Fuck me now! I need you inside me right fucking now!", She said with a moan in her voice.

God, I thought.

I took my hard dick out, and put it at her entrance, rubbing it around a little bit, teasing her.

She suddenly got more angry, and shoved her hips forward, thrashing herself into me.

"I got tired of waiting", She said, sounding so innocent.

I thrusted in and out of her slowly. I picked up my pace and was eventually slamming into her as far as I could go.

"Mm, fuck.. Damon! I'm already getting close", She screamed.

"Mm, yeah baby, me too, cum for me", I said in my sexy voice.

I started to feel her walls closing in. She was already so tight, it made her feel even tighter.

As I exploded inside her, she came too. Hard.

We collapsed on the bed, both of us really sweaty.

"Ready for the second round?", I asked.

"You know it, babe", She said with a wink.


End file.
